Los Verdaderos Colores de Octavia
by AByC
Summary: partiré diciendo que soy B.Artax, es solo que cambien mi Pen Name. ahora vamos con el Summary: Octavia es una talentosa chelista de la filarmónica de Canterlot la cual no se cansa de maravillar al público, sin embargo debajo de esa hermosa y refinada cabellera negra, la chelista guarda su mayor secreto


_**Hola a todos**_

**Bueno, quisiera partir diciendo que cambie mi pen name de B. artax a AByC. ****Respecto al fic que van a leer a continuación les voy a hacer una pequeña advertencia: En este fic hice muchos cambios temporales, en un momento estoy narrando el futuro, luego ocupo una barra de separación y empiezo a narrar el presente. Lo que si ustedes van a tener que adivinar si estoy narrando pasado presente o futuro. pero les voy a decir que el primer párrafo es en el futuro. Ahora les dejo leer en paz.  
**

_**Los verdaderos colores de Octavia**_

Al abrirse el telón, Octavia, quedaba a la suerte de su publico, sus silenciosos jueces, eruditos en el arte de escuchar y disfrutar la música clásica, amantas de la fila armónica de Canterlot, expertos cuyas única expectativa era poder presenciar una presentación perfecta, cualquier cosa que no guardase relación con la perfección no tenia cabida en aquel edificio. Pero ella nunca fallaba, su presentación siempre era perfecta y cada vez que ella terminaba de tocar esa ultima nota variable al final de cada presentación, la respuesta del publico siempre era invariable, una ola casi interminable de aplausos que no paraban de bañarla en una merecida gloria.

* * *

-No hay nada que odie más que los despertadores- dijo Octavia mientras salia tambaleante de su habitación, la fiesta de la noche anterior le habia dejado una horrible resaca.

-no te molestaría tanto sino te emborrachase antes de dormir- le criticó Vinyl, quien se hallaba en la cocina preparando el que pareciera ser un apetecible desayuno.

-Vamos, Vinyl, solo me divierto, la diversión esta en mi sangre- dijo animada la Chelista.

-junto con 4 grados de Alcohol-Completó la oración la unicornio de pelo azul.

Taria soltó una carcajada. Vinyl siempre le habia caido bien a pesar de lo seria que solia ser, ese es un detalle que siempre le habia dado risa, cada vez que ella caminaba junto a su amiga por la calle solo hacia falta mirar la cara de los ponis para saber que era lo que estaban pensando. "Una chica de tanta clase junto a una tan rebelde" seria más o menos el tipo de pensamiento que debería pasar por sus cabezas, lo gracioso es que las cosas son bastante al revés, pues la rebelde era Octavia y no Vinyl,

Si bien el aspecto de Octavia daba la imagen de una chica acomodada, educada y ordenada, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Para empezar, su origen no era para nada acomodado, ¿Educación? los ponis podrían encontrar más educación en un bar antes que en ella, y respecto al orden, habría que entrar en su habitación para convencerse de lo contrario.

Respecto a Vinyl, solo hacia falta decir que era la otra cara y todas las virtudes que uno esperaba encontrar en Octavia las podría encontrar en Vinyl, lo único en lo que el aspecto de las dos amigas era fiel a sus correspondientes personalidades eran sus estilos de música preferidos, de la misma forma en que Vinyl podría disfrutar y reproducir las mejores piezas de música electrónica, Octavia podría escuchar y tocar música clásica todo el día.

-Por cierto Vinyl ¿que son todos esos sobres cerrados encima de la mesa? que yo sepa el cartero no viene los martes- pregunto la Chelista quien se sentó en una silla luego de haberse servido un vaso de agua.

-son unas cartas que nos han estado entregando por error planeaba ir a entregarlas a la oficina postal hoy antes de ir a trabajar en la disco-

-¿En serio? ¿y para quien son?- preguntó mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca para beber un gran trago.

-no lo sé, no recuerdo el nombre.- Ocatvia curiosa y sin dejar de beber agua, levanto los sobres con su casco izquierdo y al ver el nombre que estaba escrito no pudo evitar atragantarse con el agua, para luego empezar a tocerla violentamente. Vinyl quien se había dado cuenta de esto le dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó su amiga una vez que Octavia se hubo recuperado.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo... es solo que tu haces demasiado ¿por qué no me dejas entregar a mi estas cartas?- dijo la poni de tierra mientras recogía la totalidad de las cartas con agitación.

-bueno, ¿por que no?- dijó algo extrañada.

-esta bien, voy de inmediato- se apuró a decir la chelista mientras se dirigia a la puerta bastante apurada

-pero si no has desayundo-

-comere afuera-

-pero si no llevas..-La puerta se cierra bruscamente separando a las dos amigas-...dinero-

* * *

Perfección, toda forma de arte que sea capaz de llamarse a si mismo "arte" busca la perfección, busca proporcionar al espectador la máxima experiencia visual, auditiva e incluso audiovisual dependiendo de la disciplina. En la música, específicamente en los instrumentos de cuerda y arco, ella es el máximo exponente, capaz de tocar de maneras impresionantes causando el deleite absoluto de cualquier ser capaz de escuchar sus melodías es por eso que el público le esta aplaudiendo, porque su música es perfecta, porque ella es perfecta.

* * *

Sus ojos inquietos no paraban de seguir ansiosos el movimiento del arco sobre las tensas cuerdas, tampoco paraban de seguir las maniobras de los cascos de aquel músico, cada movimiento, nota y acorde eran captados tanto por sus oídos como por sus ojos, ella no estaba mirando tocar a aquel músico, ella estaba aprendiendo de él, memorizaba atenta todo lo que le era posible, estaba ansiosa por aprender hasta el más mínimo truco que existiese de aquel instrumento que emitía los más hermosos sonidos solo por estar bajo los cascos de aquel semental, estaba ansiosa por la única posibilidad de ser capaz de tocar como él.

El arco se deslizo una vez más sobre las cuerdas, provocando que una larga, pero a la vez hermosa, nota final saliese del instrumento, y al disiparse el bello sonido por completo, un sonido aun más bello provino desde fuera de aquél instrumento, el sonido de los aplausos de una pequeña potranca, la única poni que se había detenido a escuchar la presentación de aquel músico callejero.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo emocionada la potranca, el músico sonrió contento ante la inesperada aprobación de la potranca.

-Gracias pequeña, veo que te gusta la música ¿tocas algún instrumento?-

-no, pero me gustaría aprender a tocar el que usted sostiene- el semental miró extrañado su instrumento.

-a bueno, pequeña, eso te costara un poco, manejo apropiado de un violonchelo requiere alrededor de un año de practica-

-pero si cuando usted toca no se ve tan difícil- El ingenuo comentario de la potra hizo sentir alagado a aquel músico de la calle.

-bueno, porque no pasas e intentas tocar algunas notas- La pequeña se emociono bastante, y presurosa se acerco para poder tomar posesión del violonchelo. Sin embargo cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a aquel sitio pudo notar como un fuerte tirón la hacia alejarse de aquel objeto que tanto deseaba. Al darse vuelta pudo darse cuenta de que el tirón provenía del casco de su padre.

-Gracias a Celestia que te encontre, ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes, ¿donde te habías metido?!- preguntó preocupado a más no poder.

-La pequeña estuvo todo el tiempo aquí escuchando mi presentación, se nota que le gusta la música.- dijo el semental del Violonchelo en defensa de la pequeña.

-vaya, eso explica todo, gracias por... cuidar a mi hija- dijo el poni de tierra eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-no hay de que- respondió el músico mientras padre e hija se alejaban.

-Papá, quiero aprender a tocar el violonchelo, ¿me compras uno?-

-no lo sé querida, esas cosas son muy caras, sin contar que tendríamos que pagarte un instructor, además, la cosecha no ha sido precisamente buena -

* * *

Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, jadeante, cada paso mientras subía las escaleras la cansaba más que el anterior, incluso comenzó a odiar los peldaños, sin embargo ella debía apurarse, debía volver a su departamento lo antes posible. Y pensar que nada de esto habría pasado si hubiese leído esas cartas antes en su apartamento. Pero resulta que después de escapar con las cartas en su poder tuvo la genial idea de llevárselas al parque, lugar en el que ella consideraba que podría leer tranquila.

Una vez en el parque se sentó en una banca y comenzó a leer, la primera carta la envió su prima hace dos meses, en realidad era una prima de otra prima pero ambas se tenían bastante afecto y era como si fuesen primas, su letra era bastante rural pero ordenada. En síntesis la carta era algo sencillo y común, su prima simplemente le deseaba buena suerte y le contaba algunas cosas que habían pasado hace poco por su casa, nada importante.

Pero la segunda carta ya era otra cosa, esta la había enviado la abuela de su prima hace un mes y medio, le contaba que su prima la estaba pasando por una situación difícil debido a ciertos problemas de salud que la habían afectado no solo físicamente sino también emocional y financieramente, la carta no decía cuales eran esos problemas de salud, pero si decía que su prima necesitaba apoyo emocional y su abuela le estaba pidiendo que le fuese a visitarla para darle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, Octavia leyó esta carta con cierta amargura y se lamentó por no haberla leído antes y así ayudar a su prima.

La tercera carta era nuevamente de su prima y fue enviada hace 3 semanas, era algo más consoladora pues en esta su prima describía como se había recuperado exitosamente de su enfermedad y como ella no le guardaba ningún rencor por no visitarla debido a que entendía que era una chica ocupada. Esto hizo que Octavia se sintiese un poco mejor.

La cuarta y ultima carta, de hace una semana, era también de su prima, en esta ella hacia una pequeña petición, resulta que a pesar de haberse recuperado la deuda era bastante grande por lo que necesitaba bastante dinero, la carta no pedía dinero, la carta pedía un breve alojamiento en el departamento de Octavia debido a que su prima, una poni de negocios, tenia ciertas ventas que realizar en Canterlot y por ende necesitaba alojarse en la ciudad un par de días, la carta especificaba bastante bien la fecha y hora en la que su prima llegaría a su apartamento, eso seria el martes 27 osea...¡Hoy! a las 11 de la mañana eso era ¡En diez minutos!

Tras leer esto Octavia salio corriendo con cartas en casco lo más rápido que pudo hacia su apartamento, al entrar al edificio pudo notar como la puerta del único ascensor se cerraba a su llegada, dejándole la única opción de subir las escaleras hasta el undécimo piso. Y ahora ella estaba apunto de llegar al piso en que se alojaba después de subir agotada el último escalón y doblar jadeante una pequeña esquina para así poder ingresar al pasillo pudo ver como su prima hablaba con Vinyl.

-Se lo repito por ultima vez señorita-el tono de voz de Vinyl parecía bastante molesto- ¡Aquí no vive ninguna Fiddlesticks!

* * *

Los dos chelistas tocaban con gran habilidad y destreza, en una armonía pocas veces igualable por cualquier músico, ambos eran expertos en su instrumento y no tenían ninguna dificultad para reproducir cualquier pieza musical que se les pidiese, al acabar no tocar no hubo ningún aplauso, pero no importaba, ambos se sentían satisfechos.

-todavía recuerdo cuando te conocí Fiddle. Yo ,al igual que ahora, era un músico callejero y tu eras solo una potranca pero la música te entusiasmaba bastante- dijo el más viejo de los dos quien era casi un anciano-Ahora mírate eres prácticamente una adulta y una experta a la hora de tocar instrumento de cuerda y arco, me alegra haber podido tocar una ultima vez junto a ti- dijo el semental con cierto animo en sus ojos viejos y cansados.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo- Respondió Fiddlesticks con un clásico acento granjero mientras miraba meditativa su chelo, ella recordaba perfectamente aquel cumpleaños en el que se lo regalaron, fue en su noveno cumpleaños cuando al abrir una caja particularmente grande sus ojos se estremecieron sin poder creer lo que veían, un pequeño gritito histérico salio de su joven garganta, para luego empezar a correr como loca a abrazar a sus padres, solo varios años después comprendió lo mucho que se endeudaron por aquel magnifico regalo, respecto a las clases de Chelo sus papás no se las pudieron permitir, sin embargo una tarde en que Fiddlesticks fue a la plaza y se reencontró con aquel amable músico callejero tocando en el mismo sitio, fue cuando finalmente logro obtener un instructor ya que aquel semental se había ofrecido gratis al ver lo entusiasta que era la potra.

Ahora ella era una música adulta y formada, por lo que tenia la posibilidad de aspirar a más, y eso es lo que ella quería, más, quería ascender y ser conocida como una de las grandes músicas existentes y para lograr eso solo tenia que seguir un camino, tenia que llegar a la fila armónica de de Canterlot y para lograr eso tenia que irse e independizarse pero ella nunca habría hecho eso sin antes tocar una última pieza junto a su antiguo maestro.

-Fue un honor conocerte- dijo Fiddlesticks a su mentor.

-el honor fue todo mio-

* * *

El publicó deseaba y pedía ansioso una segunda pieza musical que coronase la tarde en la que habían quedado deleitados una y otra vez por grandes proezas musicales, sin embargo, a quien todos querían escuchar era a ella y por eso era ella la encargada de terminar de glorificar esa hermosa presentación musical.

Su chelo estaba entre sus patas, como era acostumbrado, su arco estaba tenso y sus cuerdas afinadas. Ella había tocado tantas veces esta pieza que la dominaba a la perfección, de hecho se le hacia bastante fácil reproducirla con su instrumento, pero aun así, ella no paraba de temblar, sus cascos le fallaban, y sus piernas no paraban de agitarse como si en aquella habitación estuviese el más terrible de los espectros. Pero en aquel lugar solo estaban presentes ella y su público y de repente una lagrima hizo su aparición en su mejilla.

* * *

-¡Por Celestia, Fiddlesticks!- Exclamó sorprendida su prima al verla-¡¿Que le has hecho a tu pelo y a tu piel?!-

-¿Fiddlesticks? debe estar confundida señorita, ella no se llama así, ella se llama Octavia- Intervino Vinyl

-¿De que estas hablando? ella es mi prima Fiddlesticks, si incluso recuerdo que nos vino a visitar durante la reunión familiar de los Apple-

-Por favor, Octavia, podrias explicarle a esta chica que no te llam...- La voz de Vinyl se apagó apenas pudo divisar a su amiga llorando en el suelo-Octavia ¿Estas bien?-

-¡No me llamo Octavia! ¡Nunca me he llamado Octavia! ¡Me llamo Fiddlesticks!...Me llamó Fiddlesticks- Gritaba mientras no paraba de llorar, al verse acorralada sintió que no le quedaba de otra más que confesar, a pesar de que le doliera tanto revelar por primera vez el secreto que había guardado desde hace tanto, cada lagrima la llenaba de más remordimiento que la anterior.

Dela nada, Fiddlesticks condujo uno de sus cascos hasta su pelo y empezó a tirárselo, tanto su prima como su amiga intentaron disuadirla de que hiciese algo con tan poco sentido, sin embargo ambas quedaron sorprendidas con lo que paso después.

Su pelo, hasta ese momento negro empezó a separarse de su cabeza ,y de manera sorprendente y contradictoria, se empezó a separar de su propio pelo. Los pelos negros lentamente se despegaban de otros pelos de color aparentemente azul, para cuando termino, los únicos pelos que quedaron sobre su cabeza fueron los azules, pero eso no fue lo único sorprendente, a medida que los pelos negros se separaban de su cabeza su pelaje gris cambio de tonalidad hasta volverse amarillo.

Las dps chicas pusieron caras boquiabiertas al presenciar lo ocurrido, luego ocurrió un silencio incomodo, el cual duro casi un minuto hasta que su prima se atrevió a hablar

-Creo... que mejor entramos al apartamento ¿no te parece?- le consulto a Vinyl la cual asintio mientras ayudaba a una lagrimeante FiddleSticks a pararse del suelo para que pudiese ingresar al apartamento-Por cierto me llamo Applejack-se presento su prima mientras Vinyl abría la puerta-Vinyl, me llamo Vinyl- respondió su amiga

* * *

Ansiosa, así se sentía, era la única forma en que Fiddlesticks podía sentirse. ella había dado lo mejor de si en la audición y sabia que había sido más que suficiente. Su interpretación de la partitura que le habían entregado había sido absolutamente perfecta, no desafino ni se equivoco en ningún momento, incluso la duración de las notas había sido la indicada. Ella definitivamente se había ganado su puesto en la Filarmónica de Canterlot, la orquesta más prestigiosa del país y la segunda mejor a nivel mundial, únicamente superada por la Filarmónica de Saahbana, sin embargo no muchos ponis se atreven a ir Saahbana ya que si bien hay viven sus hermanas las zebras es una tierra gobernada por fieras bajo el mando de su poderoso rey león.

Para entrar en la filarmonica de Canterlot había que hacer una audición que incluía una parte fácil y una difícil, la parte fácil constaba de tocar una partitura que ella eligiese pero por obligación tenia que tener una dificultad grado "tres" en escala de Vucinic, lo cual resultaba bastante complicado, una vez pasada esta parte le entregaron una partitura con una dificultad de "uno" en la misma escala ya mencionada, en otras palabras, una pieza extremadamente difícil, y para mayor dificultad, no le permitían hacer un ensayo previo. Definitivamente no era una audición fácil, pero es por ello que los músicos de la filarmonica de Canterlot eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ella lo hizo todo sin ninguna dificultad y es por eso que Fiddle estaba segura de que iba a obtener el empleo.

-bueno, señorita Fiddlesticks- empezó uno de sus empleadores-usted es sin duda alguien muy habilidosa- "Pero" pensó Fiddle sin poder evitarlo, de manera instantánea y a la vez paranoica.-Pero-dijo el empleador, provocando que el pequeño pensamiento paranoico de Fiddle se volviese realidad-La filarmonica de Canterlot no es una agrupación musical, como la mayor parte de los ponis piensa, la filarmonica de Canterlot es una empresa-

Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a dar un vuelco mientras su mente caía en un extraño pánico, como si supiese que de la nada todo lo que ella pensó que iba a salir bien fuese a salir mal de la nada, destruyendo todas las ilusiones que se habían formado en su cabeza hasta el momento, provocando que cayese en la más grande desgracia.

-Y como somos una empresa, tenemos una imagen que cuidar, y usted entenderá que la imagen que usted da no calza con la nuestra- Su respiración se acelero- y por lo tanto- sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse- por las mismas razones esteticas ya mencionadas-su cuerpo empezó a temblar- no la podemos contratar- la pena la invadió-lo sentimos-

* * *

-¡Diablos! eso es...-Applejack se detuvo un momento tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada-¡Horrible! eso es lo que es, es algo horrible... Pero... sigo sin entender que diablos es esto-

-Tambien me preguntaba lo mismo-añadió Vinyl- digo, por lo que vi, ese montón de pelos negros no es una peluca, o al menos no una común y corriente, cuando te la sacaste parecía estar pegada a tu cabello, además tu pelaje cambio de color, Por Celestia, di lo que quieras pero estoy segura de que eso no es una peluca-

Fiddlesticks estaba recuperada casi totalmente de la escena de hace un rato. Sus ojos, lo cuales ahora eran azules, estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y es que tanto a su prima como a Vinyl les había llevado un largo rato calmarla; no paraba de gritar que lo sentía por haberlas engañado, también gritaba que si alguien se llegase a enterar su carrera musical se acabaría. Era una suerte que fuese pleno verano, pues, la mayoría de los vecinos del edificio se hubiesen ido de viaje a otra ciudad, y así no pudieron escuchar el griterío histérico que ella sola había logrado en el edificio. Cuando finalmente se calmó se dedicó a explicar la situación a las dos ponis que la acompañaban, sin embargo, una vez escuchada la historia de su fallida audición, amabas ponis seguían manteniendo dudas, las cuales se enfocaban principalmente en lo que parecía ser una película.

-Pues es una peluca- respondió Fiddlesticks para luego beber un sorbo del té que le había servido Vinyl cuando intentaba calmarla-solo que diferente-

-No, si eso ya lo sabemos- aclaró sarcastica Applejack

-Al saber yo que el hecho por el que no me aceptaron fue por mi apariencia, entonces decidí cambiarla, tuve que practicar un poc para quitarme el acento granjero y respecto a la peluca conseguí que un unicornio de pelaje negro, particularmente talentoso con la magia , la hechizara. Al ponermela se funde con mi pelo y cambia el color de mi piel, y además, soy la única capaz de sacarse o ponerse la peluca-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Vinyl quien sostenía la peluca para luego intentar ponérsela, consiguiendo recibir un choque eléctrico lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la retirara inmediatamente de la cabeza.

-Como dije, era un unicornio particularmente talentoso con la magia.-

-pero ¿por que nunca me dijiste? digo, somos amigas ¿no?-preguntó preocupada Vinyl

-No fue nada personal, cuando nos conocimos yo llevaba unos cuatro meses siendo Octavia, y cuando nos mudamos juntas llevaba un año. Yo ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ser Octavia, y de hecho la única vez que me saque la peluca fue para la reunión familiar de los Apple-

-Yo sigo sin entender porque optaste por una solución que en realidad no soluciona nada- Dijo Applejack, a lo que ambas amigas se le quedaron mirando con una cara como preguntado "¿que quieres decir?" lo cual Applejack notó-lo que quiero decir es que el problema es que no te aceptaron debido a que te discriminaron por tu apariencia, y tu, en lugar de luchar por tu aceptación ¡Cambiaste tu apariencia! ¡Les diste en el gusto!-

-Mira, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ¿no estas exagerando un poco? digo, después de todo Octavia...perdón quise decir Fiddlesticks, después de todo Fiddlesticks tiene el empleo con el que había soñado- Dijo Vinyl defendiendo a su amiga.

-Tu no entiende, la que entró en la Filarmónica fue Octavia, no Fiddle. Si, es verdad que son la misma persona, pero cuando los ponis quieran recordar a esa talentosa Chelista, recordaran a Octavia y nadie sabrá nunca quien fue Fiddlesticks. Octavia y Fiddlesticks son la misma, pero no son iguales-

-Applejack, entiendo tu preocupación, pero a mi me basta con la gloria de los aplausos-

-los aplausos de Octavia- corrigió Applejack. Quien de la nada se llevo los cascos delanteros hacia la pata izquierda trasera para luego empezar a masajearla.

-no lo comprendes, la peluca es más que un disfraz, es como... una protesis, me ayuda a conseguir lo que no puedo conseguir por mi misma. Es una prótesis a la cual me acostumbre y con la cual he aprendido a vivir- el convencimiento que Fiddlesticks tenia de sus palabras era total.

Applejack sabia que su prima estaba algo alterada y por lo mismo era bastante cuidadosa a la hora de elegir sus palabras. Pero al escuchar las palabras de su prima sintio el deseo de dejar caer sobre ella la más dura, impresionante y grosera de las verborreas. Aun asi, ella fue capaz de contenerse y decidió que la mejor manera de hacer entrar en razón a su prima era con hechos y no con palabras.

-¿Una protesis? Por Celestia, Fiddle, ¿Tu entiendes lo que es en realidad una prótesis?-

-Pues claro, como ya dije antes, una prótesis ayuda a los ponis que la necesitan a conseguir cosas que no pueden conseguir por si misma- Respondió ingenua.

-Nada mas alejado de la verdad- dijo mientras continuaba masajeandose su pierna-una prótesis es algo muy diferente. Para empezar un poni necesita una prótesis cuando pierde la capacidad de hacer algo que podria considerarse vital para que este mantuviese una vida normal. Las protesis sirven para ayudarlos a recuperar su vida normal.

-¡¿Queres saber lo que entiendo?!- preguntó Fiddlesticks, bastante cansada por el constante parloteo de su prima-¡Entiendo que no tienes idea de lo que hablas! ¡Tu solo hablas porque no has tenido que vivir lo que yo!-

-Esa cosa que llevas en tu cabeza es pura cobardía- respondió Applejack bastante más calmada que su prima-¿Quieres saber lo que es una protesis?- pregunto mientras dentro de la habitación se escucho un extraño "POP" como cuando abres un frasco.-¡Esto es una prótesis!- Exclamó mientras le mostraba a las otras dos ponis como separaba la pierna que tanto se había estado masajeando de su cuerpo.-Y esa cosa que llevas en tu cabeza es simplemente tu propia debilidad-

* * *

Luego de eso y otro pequeño sermón su prima se marchó sin si quiera alojarse en el departamento como prometió. Vinyl le habia dicho más de una vez que se porto bastante mal con Applejack, a pesar, de que ella ya lo sabia y por lo mismo se sentía bastante mal. Un par de días después, y gracias a chismosos, se enteró de que su prima se estaba alojando en el castillo de la princesa Celestia debido a que ,según los rumores, una de sus amigas en Ponyville tenia bastantes influencias.

Respecto a su pierna, resultó que se la tuvieron que amputar debido a su reciente enfermedad descrita en las cartas, enfermedad que según dicen empezó con un dolor aguda en la misma pierna de la que ahora carece. Respecto a aquella prótesis, la cual era realista al nivel de que fácilmente se le podría confundir con una pierna de verdad. Todos los chismosos coinciden en que la fabricó un artesano o algo así en Ponyville, este hizo la prótesis porque le pareció divertido hacer algo nuevo.

Pasó alrededor de una semana en la que no vio a su prima, sin embargo, lo ocurrido ese día no era capaz de salir de la mente de Fiddle. Las palabras con las que su prima la encaró no eran ninguna mentira y con el tiempo ella había llegado a comprenderlo. Si bien ella había vuelto a ponerse su peluca y no se la había vuelto a sacar desde entonces, ella no podía parar de cuestionarse si debía de hacer lo correcto o no. La verdad la idea de afrontar a sus jefes y perder el trabajo que ella tanto amaba no sonaba bastante atractiva, así que decidió seguir como estaba y en el mismo silencio que había mantenido durante más de un año y medio fue capaz de llegar al martes.

El martes era un día bastante especial, esto se debía a que iba a haber una presentación musical por parte de la Filarmónica de Canterlot.

"Nuevas Promesas" se llamaba la presentación y en ella participarían todos aquellos que llevasen menos de dos años en la Filarmónica. Este criterio solo permitía participar a diez músicos, cada uno tendría diez minutos sobre el escenario, lo que equivaldría a tocar dos melodías cada ella estaría entre esos diez músicos y de hecho seria la encargada de cerrar una presentación que duraría aproximadamente una hora y cuarenta minutos.

Los encargados de organizar la presentación le pidieron que empezase su presentación con una composición sencilla y que la terminara con una melodía complicada. Por lo tanto Octavia, eligió para empezar una composición titulada "El Gavilán" y para terminar eligió "La Vida de un Gran Músico" cada pieza contaba con un dificultad ,en escala de Vucinic de dos y cero respectivamente.

Luego de que el publicó escuchase su interpretación de "El Gavilán", pieza que destaca más por la belleza de sus sonido que por su dificultad, quedó bastante conmovido tanto así que más de uno de esos acomodados ponis de negocios se levantó de su asiento para poder aplaudir con más fuerza aún.

Ahora correspondía tocar la siguiente canción "La Vida de un Gran Músico" pieza que se compuso en honor a Dissonant uno de los grandes músicos de la historia, conocido no solo por su maravillosa forma de tocar el piano si no tambien por la influencia que tuvo en el mundo de la politica, pues hasta el día de hoy es conocido como un fiero defensor de los derechos ponis, la verdad y la justicia. Recordar su le causaba cierta conmoción, la primera vez que escucho la historia fue del hocico de Nice Chord, su maestro. Octavia, o mejor dicho Fiddlesticks, no queria ni pensar lo que diría su maestro al verla, tal vez lo único que haría seria dirigir una fría mirada la cual luego desviaría hacia otro lado, esa era una actitud clásica de su maestro.

Ella recordaba bien como su maestro la elogiaba a medida que aprendía tocar e incluso recordaba los sueños que ella misma tenia cuando pequeña, ser capaz de tocar ante el mismo público delante del cual estaba tocando ahora, con los mismo aplausos que recibía ahora, que al terminar la presentación todos se levantasen satisfechos de sus asientos y pensando en un unico nombre...

-Fiddlesticks- murmuro ella para sus adentros.

Su chelo estaba entre sus patas, como era acostumbrado, su arco estaba tenso y sus cuerdas afinadas. Ella había tocado "La vida de un gran músico" tantas veces que la dominaba a la perfección, de hecho se le hacia bastante fácil reproducirla con su Chelo, pero aun así, ella no paraba de temblar, sus cascos le fallaban, y sus piernas no paraban de agitarse como si en aquella habitación estuviese el más terrible de los espectros. Pero en aquel lugar solo estaban presentes ella y su público y de repente una lagrima hizo su aparición en su mejilla.

El publicó miraba extrañado como una de las más talentosas músicas derramaba una pequeña y única lagrima sobre el escenario, para luego llevarse un casco hacia su crin. Con excepción de una sola poni de tierra todo el resto del público se impresiono al presenciar como aquella Chelista se sacaba su crin negra para dar paso a una azul, como su pelaje gris se volvia amarillo de la misma forma en que sus ojos violetas se volvían azules, y finalmente pudieron ver como Octavia pasaba a convertirse en Fiddlestick.

Se escucho sonar un aterrador murmullo desde el público, sin embargo Fiddlesticks se apresuro a hablar antes de que el público pudiese hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Quisiera aclarar- dijo con cierta firmeza mientras notaba la mirada orgullosa que su prima le dirigía desde su asiento-que mi nombre-tragó saliva-No es Octavia. Mi nombre es Fiddlesticks, soy de origen granjero y...- A partir de ahí Fiddlesticks no paró de contar su historia, sin embargo, la ponía bastante nerviosa el vero como nadie en el publico reaccionaba pero aun así fue capaz de llegar al final de su relato. Al terminar el público se mantuvo silencioso, sin embargo en algún lugar de aquel inmenso teatro un fuerte y único aplauso se escuchó, y contrario a lo esperado este único aplauso no se contagió al resto del solemne público como tiende a ocurrir en estas situaciones.

De la nada el poni que estaba aplaudiendo se levanta siendo Fiddlesticks capaz saber de quien se trataba, inmediatamente se bajo del escenario a encontrarse con la poni naranja dueña de los aplausos que resulto ser su prima. El público mientras tanto se mantuvo en silencio pero sin despegar un ojo de la situación.

-Applejack, viniste- dijo Fiddle mientras le daba un poderoso abrazo el cual fue bien recibido por la poni del sombrero vaquero.

-Así es Sugarcube, vine- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

-Por favor Applejack, perdóname por lo mal que me porte el otro día- suplicó con cierto remordimiento sin ser capaz de romper el abrazo con su prima.

-descuida, no hay nada que perdonar, solo dijiste lo que pensaste, al igual que ahora y estoy muy orgullosa de tí...pero...¿que va a pasar ahora? ¿no te da miedo perder tu empleo?- Preguntó Applejack curiosa mientras ambas comenzaban a retirarse del teatro a vista y paciencia de un silencioso e inexpresivo público.

Fiddlesticks se había olvidado completamente de ello, de hecho se había olvidado completamente del mismo público, seguramente tras bambalinas el productor del evento y el director de la filarmonica deberían de estar rojos de ira, ahogándose en su propia rabia y de seguro se estaban desquitando con sus respectivos asistentes los cuales seguramente estarían temerosos de lo próximo que podrían hacer sus jefes. Sin embargo a ella eso ya no le importaba.

-Como dije antes, a mí me vasta únicamente con la gloria de los aplausos y donde haya aplausos yo tocaré mi música-

**Bueno, este es un fic bastante simple el cual tenia atascado en mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo y quería convertirlo en fic y la verdad es que me costo bastante terminarlo y siento cierto alivio de haberlo acabado finalmente. Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
